This disclosure relates to integrated circuit design.
In the design of some integrated circuits such as (for example) so-called network on chip (NoC) devices, multiple data handling nodes are connected together to form data communication paths.
In the case of data communication paths between two data handling nodes associated with different power and/or clock domains, there can be a need for power and/or clock domain conversion at some point along the data communication path.